Still Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Karena mencintai dia dengan tuluslah hingga Sakura rela mengorbankan perasaan. Tentu saja ia bisa berlaku egois untuk memiliki, namun itu bukanlah cinta yang tulus melainkan obsesi. Naruto yang tidak memahami apa yang Sakura derita mencoba menghindarinya, menjauh darinya sampai hari pernikahan itu tiba. Kali ini Naruto yang egois/Semi canon/Absurd/Rated K/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : K+. Genre : Romane & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : Semi canon. Absurd. Mainstream theme.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Still Love**_

* * *

Seseorang menyibak tirai milik kedai tersebut, kemudian kepala merah menyembul dari luar sana. Mendapati si pirang tinggi di dalam kedai tersebut, ia pun masuk dan ikut duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh, lalu dia menampilkan senyum lebar padanya.

"Sakura-Chan.."

Gadis itu membalas senyum cerah tersebut. "Nee, kau sendirian saja?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau mau Ramen juga?" Sakura menyerngit, baru hendak menolak tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan. "Aku yang traktir, anggap saja ini kencan kita." Dia nyengir lebar, Sakura terkekeh karenanya. "Paman tambah 1 lagi, dan yang special ya."

"Yoo..." Lelaki tua di sana menyahut dari arah dapur.

Belum lama dapat tersenyum kembali, mendadak wajah cantik Sakura tampak suram saat teringat kepada gadis indigo itu. Padahal sudah lama ia tak sebahagia ini. "Baka, aku tidak mau selingkuh dengan pacar teman." Senyum lebar itu pudar dari wajah tampannya. Naruto menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dari sang sahabat.

"Sakura-Chan.."

"Hm?"

Naruto menggapai tangan Sakura, dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kami tidak pacaran." Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tersebut, membuat Naruto terpaku mendapat penolakan. "Sakura-Chan."

"Jangan seperti itu, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah." Seolah sebilah Katana melayang, lalu kemudian menusuk tepat di hati Naruto. "Setelah aku dan Sasuke-kun, selanjutnya kau dan Hinata yang menyusul kami." Perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto, terlebih ia masih sangat mencintai Sakura seperti dulu.

"Tara, pesanan datang.."

Naruto mengindahkan semangkuk Ramen panas yang disajikan secara khusus untuknya. Nafsu makannya hilang setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ahh, maaf ya Naruto ternyata Ramenku sudah habis. Cuma ada 1 mangkuk ini." Teuchi menggaruk pipi, merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto.

Tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu malah beranjak. "Tidak apa-apa Paman, untuk Sakura-Chan saja." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada dingin, ia pun meninggalkan _Ichiraku_. Sakura tertunduk, sadar akan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Teuchi tampak bingung. "Emm, selamat menikmati." Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan, dan mendadak suasana menjadi suram. Teuchi memutuskan kembali ke dapur saat menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua insan tersebut. Mereka terlibat dalam permainan cinta yang sulit di jalani.

Menyadari air asin jatuh dari matanya, Sakura lekas menyeka sebelum ada yang melihat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis, bukankah seharusnya bahagia karena dalam waktu 3 hari ia akan menjadi Istri dari satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa dari pembantaian kejam tahun silam.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke tapi dulu, dan sekarang ia menangis karena Naruto. Terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada pria Uzumaki itu namun tak berdaya. Naruto akan dinikahkan dengan Hinata agar bisa mengangkatnya menjadi Hokage, ia tidak ingin cita-cita Naruto terhambat karena cinta. Menjadikan Naruto Hokage adalah tugas Sakura, meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tersakiti.

"Baka, aku melakukan ini demi dirimu." Naruto tidak mungkin memaksa bila ia sudah bersama Sasuke, dengan begitu dia bisa menikah dengan Hinata dan menjadi pemimpin desa yang baik. Sakura rela mengorbakan cintanya demi mimpi Naruto, karena kunci kesuksesan Naruto hanya ada pada dirinya seorang. Kini giliran ia berkorban untuk Naruto.

Sakura hanya tidak ingin merusak segalanya karena keegoisan cinta. Jika cinta tulus maka seseorang rela mengorbakan apapun, termasuk mengorbankan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayunan tua itu bergerak sesuai tuntunan. Suara gesekan besi berkarat cukup meramaikan malam sunyi ini, dan suara jangkrik menjadi pembantu. Di taman sepi itu Naruto duduk seorang diri di ayunan, tidak ada cahaya di sepasang mata biru indah miliknya. Dia hidup dalam kehampaan, begitu berat melepaskan cintanya untuk orang lain.

"Sakura-Chan, kapan kau bisa mencintaiku?"

Naruto merasa dirinyalah laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak bisa berhenti mencintai wanita yang jelas-jelas mencintai pria lain. Sampai kapan pun Sakura akan selalu mencintai Sasuke, dan menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dia memiliki perasaan permanen kepada penerus Uchiha itu.

 **Pukk!**

Tepukan itu sontak membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, dan segera melihat ke arah orang iseng itu. Sai tersenyum enteng, melihatnya membuat Naruto geram setengah mati.

"Sialan kau!"

Sai acuh. "Salahmu sendiri melamun, sejak tadi aku panggil kau tidak dengar. Dasar tuli." Naruto berdesis, lalu menepis tangan pucat itu dari pundaknya. Sai duduk bersandar di batang pohon, terletak dekat disebelah ayunan. "Seharusnya kau bahagia, bukankah setelah menikah dengan Hinata pelantikan Hokage ketujuh akan dilakukan." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan menggambar dari dalam tas. Sai sadar saat ini Naruto tidak bahagia.

Ayunan tua itu bergerak sedikit lebih laju dari sebelumnya. Naruto mendongak— melihat ke atas langit dan mendapati bintang-bintang kecil bertaburan di atas sana. Bulannya terang sekali, ada beberapa bintang disekitarnya.

"Sai, apa selama ini aku tidak terlihat mencintai Sakura-Chan?"

Lelaki pucat itu tengah sibuk membuat sketsa di gulungan. "Terlihat jelas sekali." Ia menjilat bibir, membasahi permukaannya yang mengering. Sesekali Sai menadah, menatap lekat Naruto dan sekitarnya untuk di lukis. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sakura-Chan berpikir aku mencintai Hinata.." Sai meliriknya, mengamati lekukan wajahnya sebagai contoh. "Padahal aku hanya mencintai Sakura-Chan, tapi kenapa dia tidak percaya." Ia menundukan kepala, menatap sepasang kaki miliknya di bawah sana. "Sakura-Chan, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Gerakan Sai terhenti. "Apa kau tidak berpikir selama ini Sakura juga mencintaimu?" Kali ini ia benar-benar menatap Naruto. Kasihan pemuda itu, kisah cintanya begitu tragis.

"Sakura-Chan hanya mencintai Sasuke.."

Sai tersenyum. "Aku yakin Sakura menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganmu.."

Naruto memutar kepala, dan mendapati segaris senyum di wajah pucat Sai. Untuk kali ini dia tersenyum sungguhan. Naruto tertegun selama beberapa saat, karena baru kali ini ia melihat Sai tersenyum setulus itu.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja.."

Sai menggaruk kepala. "Benarkah?" Naruto tak menyahut. "Lalu apa ini?" Ia menyerahkan hasil sketsanya kepada Naruto, begitu melihatnya dia pun langsung terpaku. "Sedang apa dia di sana?" Sai melirik keberadaan Sakura yang jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia tersenyum geli, sungguh manis pasangan berisik sekonoha itu.

Naruto memutar kepala, ikut melihat ketempat pandangan Sai tertuju. Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, Sakura yang gelagapan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Sembari menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinga ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan melalui jalan setapak tersebut.

Melihat gadis itu semakin membuat hati Naruto terluka. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Sai dibuat heran ketika Naruto mengembalikan sketsa miliknya, setelah beranjak dia pergi meninggalkan taman. Pemuda itu memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana sembari berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Eh, Naruto kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lelah, selamat malam Sai.." Balas lelaki itu tanpa menoleh. Sai menghela nafas, menyadari persetruan yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto yang tidak peka, dan Sakura yang terlalu munafik juga egois. Mereka saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa bersatu karena adanya sebuah mimpi yang menjadi penghalang.

Naruto berlalu dibelakang Sakura, enggan menatap gadis itu meski dia sedang melihat kearahnya. Dari arah yang berlawanan mereka saling membelakangi. Sakura memutar kepala, dan tetap badan belakang Naruto yang di dapati olehnya. Pria itu seakan tidak sudi menatapnya walau dalam sedetik.

Sakura tahu Naruto kecewa, untuk itu ia pasrah kepada takdir. Bahkan sekalipun harus kehilangan pemuda ceria itu dalam hidupnya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan atas segala pengorbanan Naruto, jika tidak bisa memiliki Naruto ia rela melepasnya untuk wanita lain asal dia bahagia. Naruto pasti bahagia meski tanpa dirinya bila menjadi Hokage kelak.

"Jelek, kau menguntit Naruto ya.."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut kala mendapat teguran tak berperasaan tersebut. Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedang melakukan aksinya, tersenyum palsu dengan mata terpejam dan kepala sedikit memiring. "Bodoh, jangan sok tahu."

Seperti biasa, Sakura akan melontarkan kalimat yang tak kalah kasar dari Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu gemar sekali membuatnya kesal, namun ada kalanya dia bisa menghibur. Sai tipikal sahabat yang setia, selain Iruka dan Minato dia lah orang ketiga yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sering kali Sai bertindak untuk menyatukan mereka.

Sai menyerahkan gulungan di tangannya kepada Sakura. "Untuk kenangan.." Menyadari tanda bingung dari raut cantik tersebut ia segera menjelaskan tanpa banyak tanya. "Jangan menyesal karena ini jalan yang sudah kau pilih. Melepaskan cinta demi mimpi, dan hidup dalam penderitaan. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan." Sakura terdiam seribu kata mendengarkan ucapan Sai. "Nikmati hidup barumu, selamat malam."

 **Wushh!**

Berlalunya Sai menciptakan angin singkat yang menerpa wajah Sakura, membuat rambutnya tergerak pelan karena angin halus tersebut. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sai berhenti sesaat, dan menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu terdiam membatu sembari membelakangi dirinya.

"Sakura, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan bila suatu saat dia kembali padamu."

Setelah mengingatkan Sai kembali melanjutkan langkah, dan meninggalkan Sakura di sana. Ia pergi searah dengan jalan Naruto tadi, sedangkan Sakura berlawanan dari jalan mereka.

Gambaran yang begitu sempurna. Di taman itu terlukis sosok Naruto tengah duduk di ayunan tua, terlihat dirinya dari tempat yang jauh sedang mengamati lelaki pirang itu dengan wajah sedih. Sepasang mata indah miliknya terlihat tidak bercahaya, hanya ada tatapan kosong di mata indah itu.

"Ini kah diriku?" Sakura tersenyum getir sembari mengusap lukisan di tangannya. "Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Memejamkan mata lantas menarik nafas pendek. Setelah mengusap titikan liquid di sudut mata Sakura melanjutkan langkah. Ia ingin pulang untuk menenangkan diri, sekaligus menyiapkan keperluan untuk pernikahannya lusa. Cepat menikah maka cepat pula Naruto dilantik menjadi Hokage.

Semua akan membaik..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapp!**

"Eh." Mendapati persiapan di dalam kamar itu membuat Kakashi terheran melihatnya. Jenuh duduk di bangku Hokage membuatnya berfikir ingin kembali seperti dulu. Datang melalui jendela untuk menjengkuk murid rasanya cukup menyenangkan, walau tak semenyenangkan dulu. Semua telah berubah.

"Kakashi - Sensei.."

Lelaki berumur itu mendarat sempurna. "Kau mau kemana? Bukan 'kah tidak ada misi?" Misi diliburkan selama pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, semua sudah diberi kabar agar tidak bepergian menjalakan misi. Bahkan yang sedang di luar desa terpaksa pulang.

Barang terakhir yang Naruto masukan ke dalam tas adalah gulungan kecil. "Aku ingin berkelana untuk mendapat pengalaman.." Kakashi duduk di tepi ranjang. Kamar ini terlihat rapi, tidak berantakan seperti Naruto kecil dulu.

"Emm, kenapa tidak pergi setelah pernikahan Sasuke?" Naruto berjengit merasakan ngilu di dada, seperti sebuah pedang yang menusuknya hingga tembus ke belakang. Kakashi mengatupkan mulut, sadar bahwa ia salah bicara.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum walau sedang terluka. "Tidak Sensei, aku akan tetap pergi. Anggap saja ini misi terakhirku sebelum menjadi Hokage.." Kakashi menggaruk tengkuk. Jika sudah berkeinginan mana mungkin Naruto bisa dihentikan, ia memahaminya. Anak itu pasti sangat menderita.

"Sensei, tolong jaga desa ini untukku." Naruto nyengir lebar, Kakashi tertawa karenanya. "Nee, aku pergi dulu Tebayo." Ia memberi salam hormat kepada sang mantan guru, setelah itu melompat keluar melalui jendela. Kakashi tengah mengulas senyum dibalik masker hitam itu.

Hinata bergegas menghampiri Naruto ketika mendapati lelaki itu di depan pintu gerbang Konohagakure. Dia mengenakan jubah putih dan sarung tangan yang membungkus keduanya, seperti hendak pergi.

"Naruto-kun..."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke asal panggilan lembut tersebut. "Hm, Hinata?"

Gadis indigo itu menadahkan kepala untuk menatap sang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Naruto-kun sedang ada misi?" Ia juga tahu bahwa tidak akan ada misi sebelum pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura selesai, namun apa yang membuat Naruto nekat meninggalkan desa. Jika soal cinta sepertinya tidak begitu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Misi dari Hokage kelima." Ia meringis karena telah berbohong, terlebih Hinata percaya.

"Berapa lama?"

"2 minggu." Hinata menunduk sedih. Terlalu lama Naruto pergi, dan kembali setelah 2 hari pernikahan mereka tiba. "Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.." Gadis itu merona mendapat perlakuan manis. Naruto tersenyum, namun terpaksa dan Hinata tidak menyadari senyum berat itu. "Sampai jumpa." Setelah itu ia melepaskan bahu Hinata, lalu keluar melewati pintu gerbang. Dia benar-benar pergi.

Hinata tersenyum begitu lebar. "Naruto-kun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kemarin Sakura terlihat suram, tidak ada lagi senyum ceria yang biasa rajin menghiasi wajah jelitanya. Masalah mereka tidak ada ujungnya, kecuali salah satu diantara mereka mengalah. Jika saling mendiami masalah ini tidak akan selesai, malah semakin menyiksa batin.

 _"Sakura, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan bila suatu saat dia kembali padamu_ _."_

Tidak! Sakura tidak mau menunggu sampai hari itu tiba, terlalu lama pastinya. Lebih baik mengakhiri semunya sekarang daripada terlambat, jika terlanjur terjadi tidak akan bisa membaik kembali. Naruto kecewa, dan kalau dia sampai terlanjur kecewa maka tidak akan ada lagi ruang di hatinya untuk menempatkan Sakura.

Tentu saja sang Kunoichi merah mudah tidak ingin hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi. Naruto adalah cinta terakhir dalam hidupnya, kali ini tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

"Hokage - Sama, aku permisi."

"Hey, kamu mau kemana!?" Sakura menghiraukan panggilan lantang dari Tsunade, membuat wanita berdada super itu menggeletakan gigi karenanya. "Grhh.. anak itu." Iruka menelan ludah dengan berat melihat Tsunade sedang menahan amukan.

Di sini Sakura yang bersalah, belum menyelesaikan tugas pengobatan dia malah pergi dan melalaikan tugas. Iruka menyadarinya, Sakura pergi karena satu alasan. Jika tidak begitu penting mana mungkin dia berani membuat Tsunade marah.

Kalau marah Tsunade bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan seisi ruangan nini, termasuk dirinya. Iruka sadar dirinya yang kurus dan kecil ini bisa habis remuk dalam genggaman sang Godaime Hokage.

Melihat jarak apartement Naruto sudah dekat, Sakura semakin menambah kecepatannya berlari. Saat tiba di tangga ia menyusurinya dengan tergesa, dan terlihat segaris senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

 _"Naruto, tunggu aku..."_

 **Tess..**

Dia sampai menitikan air mata karena terlalu bahagia. Sakura telah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat untuk dijelaskan. Luka Naruto terlalu dalam, tak semudah itu dipulihkan dalam sekejap.

 **Brakk!**

"Naruto!"

Hening..

Senyum di bibir mungilnya lenyap seketika. Ruangan itu terlihat rapi namun kosong, bahkan jendelanya tertutup. Sakura ingat saat tadi pagi melewati apartement Naruto jendela kamarnya terbuka, yang membuatnya heran kenapa siang ini jendela itu tertutup. Jika keluar sekalipun Naruto tidak biasanya menutup jendela kecuali malam.

Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk. _Emerald_ miliknya bergerak jeli mengamati apapun yang ada disekitar. Ruangan ini sangat bersih, si pemilik memberesinya seolah akan bepergian lama.

"Naruto, kau dimana?"

"..." Tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dan Sakura tidak menemukan kebaradaan pemuda itu mesti sudah mencarinya ke berbagai ruangan termasuk kamar mandi.

"Baka, keluarlah.." Sakura menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan diri dari rasa perih akibat luka yang mengoyak hatinya. Ia bahkan mencari Naruto sampai ke bawah ranjang, namun tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. "Naruto.." Nada suaranya bergetar. Perasaan gadis itu resah dan gelisah, juga ada rasa takut.

"Uhukk!"

Begitu mendengar suara batuk tersebut dengan segera Sakura berlari menghampiri jendela, dan membukanya begitu tiba. Saat jendela itu terbuka ia menoleh ke samping, bukan Naruto tapi malah Sai yang berdiri di balkon itu. Hanya sesaat ia dapat merasakan kelegaan itu.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Merasa namanya disebut Sai pun memutar kepala. "Ohh, Sakura ya." Ia menunjukan senyum palsu itu lagi. "Aku pikir Naruto tadi.."

"Di mana Naruto?"

Sai menggaruk tengkuk. "Bukannya Naruto meninggalkan desa?" Seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak kala itu juga, bahkan mata Sakura membulat karena perkataan Sai. "Hhh, dia tidak berubah pikiran ternyata.." Sai menghela nafas, dan mengederkan pandangan ke bawah sana. Siang ini ramai sekali, namun entah kenapa hatinya terasa sepi. Melihat kisah cinta mereka membuatnya turut merasakan kesedihan itu.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan air mata. "A-apa maksudmu Naruto meninggalkan desa?" Dadanya sesak sekali, seakan tidak bisa lagi memghirup nafas. Begini kah rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya? Perasaan inikah yang Naruto derita selama ini?

Pemuda Shimura itu mendongak. "Naruto mendapat misi dari Hokage kelima, mungkin dia baru kembali setelah 1 minggu berkelana." Tsunade bahkan tidak tahu-menahu atas kepergian Naruto. Pandangan Sai langsung teralihkan ke dalam ketika mendengar suara benturan. Sakura sengaja menjatuhkan diri, tak peduli pada lututnya yang terasa ngilu akibat benturan dari lantai.

"Pengecut!" Gadis itu menunduk dalam hingga wajahnya tak terlihat karena terlindungi oleh helaian rambutnya yang berjatuhan disisi wajah. "Dia pergi bukan untuk menjalankan misi.."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Sakura menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku tahu dia pergi untuk menghindariku. Tapi, tapi apa aku tidak pantas diberi kesempatan sekali lagi?" Ia terisak dibalik telapak lembut tersebut. Sai menatap jendela terbuka itu dengan iba. "Kenapa dia pergi dari kehidupanku? Memangnya sebesar apa kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan?" Bahunya bergetar karena tangis.

"Kesadaranmu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.." Perkataan Sai semakin memperparah luka di hati Sakura. "Kau terlambat, Naruto terlanjur pergi dari kehidupanmu." Sakura tidak menyangkal, karena semua yang Sai katakan memang benar. Selama ini ia telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus Naruto.

"Hiks hiks..."

Tangis Sakura semakin pecah, membuat hati Sai ngilu mendengarnya. Sebagai sahabat tentu saja ia tidak tega melihat Sakura rapuh. "Selama ini kau hanya dibutakan oleh obesesi, hingga kau tidak menyadari mana cinta yang tulus untukmu." Sakura membekap mulut, meredam suara tangisnya menggunakan tangan.

Sai menghela nafas lalu menatap langit cerah di atas sana. "Ini adalah akhir dari segalanya, kau harus bisa menerimanya." Tangis itu membuat wajah Sakura tampak sembab. Ia terluka dalam, kejadian ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding kepergian Sasuke dulu. Sakura tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.

"Naruto..." Kunoichi muda itu mengepalkan tangan untuk melampiaskan rasa perih di hatinya. Terlalu menyakitkan namun Sakura tak berdaya. Inilah yang dinamakan karma. "Ma-maafkan aku." Ia ingin berhenti menangis, namun air asin itu enggan berhenti mengalir. Hatinya yang ingin menuntaskan tangisan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brukhh!**

Pemuda itu ambruk di tanah, tersujud dengan kepala menunduk. "Uhukk!" Dia terbatuk. Karena terlalu lelah membuatnya kehabisan cakra untuk bertarung, tapi bersuyukur ia berhasil mengalahkan musuh.

 _"Dasar sombong, kau terlalu memaksakan diri bodoh.."_

Naruto memejamkan mata mendengar olokan dari Kurama. Rubah orange itu ada benarnya juga, sejak 2 hari berkelana Naruto terlalu sibuk melarikan diri hingga tidak menyempatkan diri untuk istirahat sejenak saja. Dia menyiksa diri sendiri seperti lelaki pengecut. Naruto shinobi yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, namun dibalik semua itu kelemahannya adalah cinta.

"Kurama, bantu aku." Pria itu terengah kehabisan cakra. Ia membutuhkan kekuatan Kuraman untuk memulihkan tenaga, jika Kurama tidak membantu mengalirkan cakra maka sudah lama ia tewa di tengah hutan. Naruto sadar telah berhutang banyak kepada Kurama.

 _"Naruto, sebaiknya kau kembali ke desa.."_

Naruto mendecih mendengar ocehan Kurama. "Dan melihat pernikahan Sakura-Chan, begitu kah maksudmu?" Di dalam tubuh Naruto terlihat Kurama sedang merebahkan diri sembari menyanggah dagu menggunakan tumpuan kedua tangan.

 _"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sebelum semua itu terjadi. Sakura mencintaimu bodoh."_

Kurama tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil membuat Naruto terpaku. "Sakura-Chan.." Rubah sangar itu menyeringai hingga menapakan seluruh gigi runcing miliknya. Naruto membentang tangan lalu menatap telapak bersih itu. "Mencintaiku?" Sungguh bodoh dirinya, Kurama mahluk tak berperasaan namun dia dapat memahami perasaan seseorang.

 _"Cih, kenapa kau tidak pernah peka? Dasar bocah."_ Kyuubi membuka mata. _"Bersiap-siaplah, kali ini aku akan kalian berdua.."_ Bahkan siliman musang itu berpihak kepada mereka. Banyak yang mendukung, Naruto bahagia karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas sebelum menginjakan kaki ke kuil. Setelah merasa cukup baikan ia pun membuka satu langkah sembari menjinjing bahawahan Yukata yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke. Pria itu sedang menantinya di depan, tak sedikit dari teman-teman mereka yang tersenyum haru menghadiri acara pernikahan ini.

"Waahh, selamat ya Sakura.."

Ino bersorak. Tak disangka Sakura yang berhasil menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke, padahal dulu mereka saling bermusuhan untuk mendapatkan sang Uchiha. Nyatanya Sakura lah yang menang, dan Ino sedang mencari pasangan untuk teman hidup. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat dekat dengan Sai Shimura.

Sakura tersenyum, namun karena terpaksa. Tiada gunanya lagi bertahan jika yang dinanti sudah menyerah. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain, setelah mereka menikah Naruto dan Hinata akan menyusul dan saat itu pula Naruto di lantik.

"Hm?" Kotetsu menyipitkan kedua mata ketika melihat sesosok ninja dari kejauhan pintu gerbang. Dia sedang berlari menuju ke sini, jika di amati lebih lekat Kotetsu seperti mengenali orang itu. "Hey, coba lihat orang itu." Ia memanggil Izumo, dan terpaksa lelaki itu beranjak dari rebahnya.

"Apa?"

Kotetsu merangkul bahu Izumo. "Lihat, bukan 'kah itu Naruto?" Telunjuknya menunjuk sosok Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke tempat mereka. "Are, kupikir Naruto menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke Uchiha.." Ia bahkan tidak tahu Naruto meninggalkan desa.

"tapi dia kembali di hari pernikahan. Mungkinkah untuk menghadirinya?"

Kotetsu mengangguk. "Kurasa kau benar, mungkin dia sempat lupa."

Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang untuk menghirup nafas. Setelah merasa cukup pemuda itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, mengabaikan keberadaan Kotetsu dan Izumo. Keduanya saling berkutar pandang, berpikir apakah Naruto melihat sosok mereka. Jika lihat mana mungkin dia berlalu tanpa menyapa mereka.

Keduanya termangu tak pendapat sapaan dari calon Hokage ketujuh.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti, lalu ia membalik badan. "Naruto.." Tampak Naruto dibelakang mereka yang menghentikan pernikahan ini. Dia terengah, peluh juga membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata terlihat kaget, sama halnya dengan mereka yang menghadiri acara ini. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, tidak peduli dengan keadaan. Ia percaya Sakura tidak mungkin mau membatalkan pernikahan mereka demi Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan jangan menikah Tebayo.." Hinata segera mengambil tindakan, menahan Naruto dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. "Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta dalam pelukan erat tersebut, namun Hinata cukup kuat menahan pergerakannya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Kita bersama sekarang, dan setelah menikah kau akan menjadi Hokage. Selangkah lagi mimpimu akan tercapai." Hinata membujuk Naruto, tapi usahanya gagal karena tekat Naruto untuk memiliki Sakura jauh lebih besar daripada menjabat sebagai Hokage.

Tidak akan ada pemimpin yang bisa mendamaikan rakyat bila dengan keluarga sendiri tidak cinta. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mencintai Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun, kau akan menjadi Hokage kalau tidak melakukan ini.."

"Aku tidak peduli. Menjadi Hokage mimpiku sejak kecil, tapi hidup bersamamu tidak tercatat dalam mimpiku. Lepaskan aku!" Naruto masih mengalah, jika melawan Hinata bisa tersakiti karena dirinya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin melukai orang lain karena cintanya kepada Sakura.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk melepaskan Naruto. "Hentikan Naruto-kun, aku mohon padamu." Semua mata yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya bisa berdiam diri. Mereka sampai menitikan air mata melihat perjuangan cinta Naruto.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki.." Pemuda itu menujuk diri sendiri. "Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu Sakura-Chan, itulah tekatku." Hinata menangis, terlalu menyakitkan melihat Naruto seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa berpaling dari ninja medis berbakat itu.

Sudut mata Sakura mengeluarkan setetes liquid. "Naruto.."

Sasuke terlihat acuh, dan kembali mengulangi kalimat gumaman yang sama. _"Aku tidak peduli_." Sambil tertawa, bahkan jika sekalipun mereka tidak jadi menikah.

Sakura merentangkan tangan, menghambur pelukan kepada Naruto. "Baka, kau hampir terlambat."

"Maafkan aku.." Naruto menyambut pelukan itu dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya kepada semua orang.

Sai terharu melihat mereka. Ia sempat berpikir kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura akan berakhir tragis dengan tidak bisa memiliki diri masing-masing, namun ternyata masih ada kesempatan untuk menyatukan mereka. Memang sudah sepantasnya Naruto memiliki Sakura, karena tidak hanya banyak berkorban tetapi Sakura juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku.."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sekarang aku sudah kembali Sakura-Chan.." Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini Dattebayo." Gadis itu ikut berlari meninggalkan kuil bersamanya

Terlalu lebar mengumbar senyum bahagia hingga kedua mata Sakura terpejam. "Heehee, Shannaro..." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, takut jika tidak erat Sakura akan diambil lagi oleh Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha mengejar Naruto. "Naruto-kun, kembalilah.." Ia berteriak untuk menghentikan Naruto, tetapi tetap saja tidak menghaslilkan apa-apa. Naruto begitu jauh untuk digapai, terlihat jelas bahwa dia masih mencintai Sakura hingga tidak memberi kesempatan kepada wanita lain untuk mencuri hatinya.

Dalam sekejap cahaya kuning menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dan setelah terbungkus penuh sosoknya bersama Sakura menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Hinata, Sasuke dan para tamu. Kejadian ini tidak memalukan, malahan membuat mereka semua terharu menyaksikan tayangan tersebut.

Sasuke yang masih tidak peduli terlalu merepotkan baginya untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Ia tak berharap Sakura benar-benar mau menikah dengannya, masih ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang sudi membantunya untuk meneruskan clan Uchiha. Seperti Karin Uzumaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elusan lembut dari tangan mulus itu terasa nyaman sekali, Naruto enggan membuka mata karenanya. Sakura yang sedang memangku kepalanya tak henti tersenyum sejak tadi. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah taman yang hijau akan rerumputan. Berduaan di tempat indah itu sambil menikmati pemandangan.

Naruto memutar badan, kini menghadap ke arah perut Sakura seraya memeluk pinggang kecilnya. "Kemarin kau pergi kemana?"

Naruto menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak punya tujuan, hatiku yang menyuruhku untuk pergi.." Sakura tertegun mendengar tuturan tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto sangat terluka. "Kau tahu Sakura-Chan, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu. Terdengar menyakitkan saat kau bilang cintaku ini hanya untuk menyaingi Sasuke." Naruto menyentuh dagunya. "Apakah sebegitu dustanya cintaku padamu?"

Sakura menekukan dahi, mencoba menahan tangis. "Baka."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-Chan."

Dia mengusap pipi. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Sekian lama ia menanti kalimat itu dikatakan oleh Sakura, bahkan sebelum mendengarnya berkali-kali pula ia tersakiti. "Naruto, bagaimana dengan cita-citamu?" Sakura baru sadar telah melewatkan satu hal. Jika tidak menikah dengan Hinata maka posisi Hokage ketujuh tidak dapat Naruto raih. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

"Nenek tidak mungkin diam saja.." Sakura terpaku. Naruto beranjak, meninggalkan paha Sakura lalu meregangkan badan. "Menjadi Hokage bukan di lihat dari posisi, tetapi di lihat dari seberapa besar perjuangan dan pengorbanan." Sakura tersenyum hingga menapakan deretan gigi. "Nee, aku benarkan Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto Baka, aku mendukungmu."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Terimaka— uughh.." Ketika rasa sakit itu kembali seperti di tusuk, Naruto yang berpura-pura kuat dan baik-baik saja harus melepaskan topengnya itu sekarang dihadapan Sakura. Kebohongannya tidak boleh berlarut, Tuhan sudah mengaturnya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura tampak cemas. Naruto menyentuh perut, dan saat melepaskan sentuhan tersebut bercak darah terlihat mengotori baju dan tangannya. Melihat Naruto terluka mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian waktu itu, saat perang dunia Shinobi keempat Naruto nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Sakura trauma pada kejadian itu.

Sang medis lekas mengambil tindakan, setelah mengeluarkan cakra hijau di tangan lalu ia kerahkan ke perut Naruto yang terluka. Pemuda itu meringis, rasanya lumayan perih. Luka akibat pertarungan kemarin terbuka, padahal ia mengira luka itu sudah pulih.

"Kenapa bisa sampai separah ini?"

Naruto menggaruk pipi. "Saat dalam perjalanan aku bertarung dengan buronan desa luar.." Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Tetap sama, Naruto selalu ceroboh bila berada di luar sana sendirian. "Perasaanku luka ini sudah pulih."

 **Bletakk!**

"Aww!" Naruto langsung berjengit ketika mendapat jitakan pedas dikepala. "Sakit Sakura-Chan." Belum cukup sampai di situ, sang gadis menambah siksannya dan kini menjewer telinga Naruto dengan geram. "Adehh.."

"Jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, ingat itu!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Sakura menyeramkan sekali bila sedang marah, terlebih dia memiliki tenaga monster. "Ampuni aku Sakura-Chan." Ia memohon dengan kedua tangan di depan wajah, dan menampakan raut bersalah agar mendapat ampunan.

Gadis itu berdesis— belum puas melampiaskan rasa cemasnya, karena hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa lega dari kekhawatirannya mengenai Naruto.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Naruto tahu Sakura cemas, dan ia juga tahu karena takut akan kehilangan membuat gadis itu antara kesal dan takut. Sakura memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukan sikap kepeduliannya, dan Naruto memahami dari setiap tindakannya.

Sakura melepaskan jewerannya lalu membalik badan, membelakangi Naruto dengan punggung. "Baka.." Pemuda itu menggaruk pipi berkumisnya canggung, sadar akan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Tentunya Naruto tahu Sakura akan marah ketika melihat dirinya terluka, sejak dulu sampai kini kepedulian Sakura tetap sama.

"Gomene Sakura-Chan." Pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi untuk membujuk Sakura, karena jika mengambek akan sangat sulit membuat ninja medis cantik yang satu itu berdamai.

Mulai detik ini Naruto telah mengucapkan sebuah janji, berkata di dalam batin tidak akan pernah lagi bertindak ceroboh. Bila marah Sakura akan menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada Kaguya, tidak bisa dihadapi atau pun di segel. Hal tersulit yang pernah pemuda Uzumaki itu hadapi.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha Minna-San^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah qurban, semoga esensi dari berqurban akan senantiasa tertanam dalam hati dan jiwa yg ikhlas, wkwkwkwk... :D


End file.
